Un Nazgûl en Comté
by Rian Steelsheen
Summary: Réponse au défi 30 du Poney Fringant. Khamûl, le second Nazgûl, nous raconte son séjour en Comté et la recherche de 'Sacquet'.


_Disclaimer __: L'univers du __Seigneur des Anneaux__ et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de JRR Tolkien, pas la mienne._

_Défi n°30 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème du carnet de voyage, et ma seconde fic._

* * *

**Un Nazgûl en Comté**

**18 juin 3018, Tour de Cirith Ungol**

Demain matin, nous quittons Cirith Ungol, nous les neufs, après des milliers d'années sans sortir du Mordor. Car la Guerre a enfin commencé !

L'Anneau du Maître, perdu depuis que l'imbécile de fils d'Elendil est mort, a enfin été retrouvé et c'est bien évidemment à nous les neufs légendaires d'aller le récupérer. Pas une mission qu'on peut confier à un orque, hein ?

Personnellement, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça… m'enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'avais le choix ! Il y a longtemps que ce n'est plus m'a volonté qui règne sur mon esprit. Et puis comme le font remarquer les autres, c'est l'occasion de jouer avec les vivants, répondre un peu de sang et de désespoir dans ce monde encore trop ensoleillé, se refaire une réputation. Ils ont dû nous oublier, à l'ouest, après notre longue absence du front.

Destination : La Comté. Ne me demandez pas où c'est et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce trou perdu, j'en sais pas grand-chose. Des petites créatures de forme humaine et de taille moitié-humaine y vivent. C'est à peu près les seules infos que Le Maître a réussi à rassembler. On verra bien.

Proie et objectif : Une de ces mystérieuses petites créatures, 'Sacquet', détient l'Anneau du Maître. La détruire et récupérer ce qui appartient au seul Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Plan : Les foutus Gondorien bloquent tout le passage du fleuve vers l'ouest. Pas moyen de faire le tour, trop long. On va envoyer une armée de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'orques renforcées par nos alliés les Haradrim et les Orientaux, tout sur Osgiliath. Attaque surprise, on pourra jauger la force restante au Gondor et gagner le passage du pont en un coup. Une foi de l'autre côté de l'Anduin, on est tranquille. Ensuite, on trouve la Comté, on trouve Sacquet, on torture et on sème la terreur (on pourra peut-être même faire un petit coucou à ce bon vieux Saroumane, qui a récemment rejoint notre cause). Puis voyage du retour par le même chemin.

**19 juin 3018, Campement entre Minas Morgul et Osgiliath**

Maudite soit la Soleil ! J'avais oublié cette horreur, depuis le temps. On part à peine que j'ai déjà envie de revenir. À l'Ombre.

Demain on attaque Osgiliath. On envoie les Hommes d'abords durant la journée, puis les orques suivront dès que le ciel commence à un peu s'assombrir. L'odeur de sang, de sueur et de mort pourra peut-être nous remonter le moral !

**20 juin 3018**

Maudits soit les Gondorien ! Je les déteste ces rabat-joie, avec leur arrogance et leur dignité pourries. Ils ne seront plus une nuisance pour très longtemps de toutes manières : dès que Le Maître récupère ce qui lui appartient, on les détruit. Ou on ne les détruit pas, après réflexion je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un tourment un peu plus imaginatif !

*Plusieurs gribouillis présentant des moyens plus imaginatifs de punir les Gondorien. Les détails seront épargnés au lecteur*

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont un peu plus costauds que prévu. Pas grave, le chef a dit qu'on va intervenir personnellement dès la nuit tombée, histoire de les refroidir un peu.

**21 juin 3018**

On est passés, et en beauté ! (Notez la rime)

Ah, ce que j'ai aimé voir leur foutu visage de Númenóréens déformé par la peur ! Un belle vue, ça, si il y en a !

On ne s'est pas attardés pourtant. Dommage, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar le numéro 1, moi je suis seulement le Second. Une honte vraiment. Je vaux mieux que lui, je suis le plus intelligent.

Donc, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la Comté !

Note : Les deux Capitaines qui commandaient les troupes ennemies sont ennuyeux. Il faudra les mettre sur la liste d'ennemis à impérativement éliminer. Ma suggestion serait de briser leur corps, mettre leur âme à nu et en Mordor les enchaîner, les humilier et les torturer. Ça devrait suffire.

*schéma du procédé. Les détails seront épargnés au lecteur*

**24 juin**

Cette fois, on est vraiment parti, la quête a commencé. Le chef est motivé. Trop d'après moi, et les sept autres sont d'accord, même s'ils ne l'admettront jamais bien sûr devant Angmar. Après tout ce temps d'inactivité relative où il n'a eu que des orques sur qui se défouler, il est plus affamé et dangereux que jamais. Il lui faut sa dose de sang et de malheur. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui la paix.

**26 juin**

Rien de nouveau.

**29 juin**

C'est _où _la Comté ?

**3 juillet**

Toujours pas de Comté…

**11 juillet**

Zut ! La COMTÉ ! Pourquoi _personne_ ne sait où se trouve ce foutu trou à rats ?

**23 juillet**

Aujourd'hui le cheval du cinquième a trébuché et l'a fait tomber dans de la vase. C'est nul mais au moins c'est quelque chose.

**17 août**

C'est un peu lassant à force. Où est cette foutue Comté ? Où ?

**23 août**

Cooomtééé ? Ouuù est tuuu ?

**2 septembre**

J'en ai marre…

**16 septembre**

Je m'ennuie.

**20 septembre**

Du nouveau ! C'est trop bon !

On est tombé sur un vrai clampin sur la route : un certain Gríma, au service du Tout Blanc (Il a vraiment pas trouvé mieux ? Bah, tout le monde ne peux pas s'offrir des êtres aussi grandioses que nous les neufs – et moi en particulier).

Bref, on l'a interrogé avec les méthodes habituelles. On a malheureusement pas eu à devenir méchants : il a tout raconté sans aucune résistance. On a donc appris où se trouve la Comté (enfin, enfin ! Si ma dignité personnelle pouvait l'accepter, j'aurais entamé une petite danse de victoire), ainsi que quelques infos supplémentaires sur les « Hobbits » que Saroumane avait rassemblées…Cette saleté de cachotier veut se la jouer perso, hein ?

On a laissé partir l'autre pathétique chose, le chef dit qu'il n'osera jamais parler de nous à qui que ce soit de toute façon.

J'étais pour aller rendre visite au foutu magicien pour lui donner une leçon de communication, mais le chef a décidé de se rendre en Comté sans tarder. Assez de temps perdu, qu'il dit. Nous voilà donc partis pour une chevauchée effrénée vers le Nord.

**22 septembre**

Chevauchée rapide depuis quatre jours, arrivée au Gué de Sarn ce soir. On a trouvé une garde de rôdeurs du Nord pour nous accueillir. Les imbéciles ont vraiment cru pouvoir nous stopper, fous qu'ils sont ! Enfin ce fut rapide, même pas eu le temps de savourer la bataille (ou plutôt le massacre de notre part).

*Dessin de Nazgûl ricanant accompagné d'un dessin de rôdeur après la bataille. Les détails seront épargnés au lecteur*

Après des années de Guerre contre le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, et après la destruction de leur Royaume d'Arnor par ce dernier, on aurait pu croire que les Dúnedain du nord auraient appris quelque chose de leurs erreurs passées et sur la façon dont il faut se battre contre un Nazgûl. Mais non, ils restent toujours aussi stupides, ce qui nous arrange bien. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'a essayé d'allumer une torche.

**23 septembre, tôt le matin**

On se sépare. Comme je suis le plus sensible au pouvoir de l'Anneau (mon flair est inégalable), et le plus plaisant d'entre nous (pour parlementer avec les créatures), je serai celui qui entrera en Comté, avec numéro 4, numéro 5 et numéro 7, avant le lever du jour.

On est reparti sans plus de mal que ça. C'est le cinquième qui a proposé qu'on emporte deux ou trois bouts de rôdeurs avec nous, pour nourrir les montures.

Le chef et les quatre autres sont allés poursuivre les rôdeurs qui sont revenus nous harceler. Ils les chasseront vers l'est puis reviendront se poster sur le Chemin Vert monter la garde.

Pour moi maintenant, direction Hobbitebourg !

**23 septembre, tard le soir**

Finalement je suis arrivé à Hobbitebourg à la tombée de la nuit, après avoir déployé les trois autres dans les alentours pour couvrir plus d'espace. Tout ça pour apprendre que le dénommé 'Sacquet' venait juste de partir !

C'est un de leur vieillard qui me l'a dit. Un être ennuyant, et il m'a fallu user de tout mon sens diplomatique pour me retenir de lui ouvrir le crâne ici et maintenant. Il m'a dirigé vers Châteaubouc, et je suis à présent sur la route. Toute la région sent l'Anneau. C'est pourtant trop vague pour que je puisse le localiser plus précisément.

Note : Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais peut-être dû vérifier s'il ne mentait pas. On m'a bien dit que nos ennemis sont si stupides qu'ils sont honnêtes, mais bon. Ça aurait été bête que le 'Sacquet' ait en fait été toujours là, peut-être même à écouter notre conversation et que je l'ai manqué. M'enfin, trop tard maintenant !

**24 septembre**

Pendant un instant, sur la route, j'ai cru que j'y étais. La présence de l'Anneau était si intense ! Et puis soudain, des elfes - que Melkor les maudisse ! Dégoûtantes créatures ! -, des chants d'elfes sont sortis de nulle part.

Pas fou, je me suis enfui. On est trop loin du Mordor, et La Main du Maître, bien que longue et de plus en plus, n'atteint pas encore ces régions nordiques. Notre pouvoir à nous Nazgûl est trop diminué pour que je puisse à moi seul défaire tout un groupe d'elfes. Ma vitalité (ou plutôt mon anti-vitalité) est trop faible.

Mais quand j'ai croisé le quatrième plus tard, il m'a dit que lui aussi avait pendant un instant cru être tout proche de l'Anneau. Sauf que cet idiot n'a pas pensé à regarder plus loin, soi-disant parce qu'il n'était pas sûr et qu'il pensait que Sacquet était à Châteaubouc de toute façon. Imbécile !

En conclusion, toujours pas de Sacquet et toujours pas d'Anneau.

**25 septembre**

C'y était presque, cette fois ! Ils, le Sacquet et ses compagnons, ont traversé le Brandevin et sont passés sur la rive est juste quelques minutes avant que le septième et moi les rattrapions. Du coup on a du faire un bon détour par le pont de Brandevin pour traverser. On n'a quand même pas de chance. Serions-nous maudits ?

Je commence à me lasser. Je retournerai volontiers à Minas Morgul. Je pourrai organiser un tournoi de Trolls, le vainqueur gagnera un lot d'orques frais à manger. La Comté ne me plaît pas et les habitants encore moins. Je pense encore au pauvre fermier qui a menacé de lâcher ses toutous sur moi. J'en rirai probablement encore dans le prochain millénaire !

Et ce pays est beaucoup trop loin de Mordor. Mon ombre se ternit de plus en plus. J'en ai vraiment assez. Enfin, la volonté qui me dirige n'est pas la mienne, j'y peux rien.

**29 septembre**

Sacquet a disparu. Rien, plus de traces. On a pourtant recherché toute la région. Le chef n'est pas content.

**30 septembre**

Toujours rien. On a attaqué une maison et une auberge sur le conseil d'un de nos hommes, Bill Fougeron. Mais rien.

**1 octobre**

Fougeron dit que Sacquet et compagnie ont quitté Bree avec un rôdeur. Ça va rendre la chasse plus difficile. On garde toutes les routes, et on va poster numéro cinq et huit sur le Mont Venteux pour surveiller la région.

**3 octobre**

Devinez qui a eu la même idée que nous ? Gandalf le gris. Un des Istari, vieux collègue au Tout Blanc. Il s'est planté sur le Mont et n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. On croyait pourtant que Saroumane lui avait réglé son conte à celui-là. Apparemment non, le Vieux Blanc n'est peut-être pas si utile que ça.

Pas question d'attaquer le Gris de jour, en tout cas, mais dès la nuit tombée ont lui saute dessus, et on lui fait ravaler son audace.

Il va voir ce que c'est que de s'attaquer aux Neufs ! (même s'il n'y a pas le nombre)

**4 octobre**

Le combat n'a finalement pas été brillant. Ou plutôt, il a justement était trop brillant, avec les éclairs du vieux qui fusaient de partout. Faut dire, le vieux fourbe s'était caché dans les fourrés et nous a envoyés ses foutus éclairs en pleine face avant qu'on ait eu le temps de réagir, maudit soit-il !

Et on est un peu rouillés depuis le temps. Et plutôt faiblards par rapport à l'accoutumé si loin de Mordor. On l'a un peu sous-estimé. Il avait l'air plutôt chaud le Gris d'ailleurs, bien remonté. Peut-être que son petit séjour chez le Tout Blanc lui est resté en travers de la gorge, ha !

En tout cas maintenant c'est Angmar qui l'a en travers de la gorge. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bouillant. On a eu droit à une sacrée lecture tout à l'heure, comme quoi on est des empotés et que c'est notre faute si on s'est fait avoir par le Vieux. Merci bien ! La faute est celle du chef, pas des soldats ! Que Melkor l'emporte dans les ténèbres, foutu Roi Sorcier, qu'il disparaisse de la mort la plus humiliante possible ! Qu'il se fasse abattre par un Hobbit, tiens ! Au moins ça lui clouera le bec définitivement et je deviendrai le chef du groupe.

**6 octobre**

On a retrouvé Sacquet aujourd'hui, sous le Mont Venteux. On ne pensait pas que le rôdeur serait assez idiot pour l'emmener par-là, mais si ! Un imbécile aussi d'ailleurs, le Sacquet. Il a mis l'anneau au doigt immédiatement. Le chef n'a pas perdu de temps pour lui sauter dessus.

Ne me demandez pas comment cet imbécile s'est débrouillé, mais il l'a lamentablement manqué. Le vieux magicien a dû lui envoyer un truc en plein dans l'arrière du crâne. Un petit hobbit sans défenses, et il arrive à le manquer ! C'était trop petit !

Quoi qu'il en soi, il a eu assez d'intelligence pour utiliser un poignard de Morgul, donc Sacquet sera à nous tôt ou tard. On n'a pas pu l'avoir maintenant, parce que finalement ses compagnons se sont révélés plus malins que les rôdeurs du Sarn et ont eu l'idée de nous secouer des torches à la figure.

Que voulez-vous ? On n'avait pas la forme, on venait déjà de se prendre une raclée, on était fatigués, et le rôdeur parmi eux avait l'air plutôt costaud. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la cape en feu et je sentais que ça allait se terminer en torches. On a pris la fuite.

**11 octobre**

Devinez ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? On a pris la fuite, encore. Pour changer. Avec les copains, on se console en se disant que cette foi, c'était vraiment justifié.

En effet on était sur le dernier pont avant les Gués de Bruinen, lorsque d'un seul coup Glorfindel Tueur de Balrog lui-même apparait sur son foutu cheval blanc sans prévenir et nous prend en chasse. On lui a rien fait à lui pourtant, maudit soit-il !

**18 octobre**

On a passé les derniers jours à attendre planqués dans les Fourrés des Trolls que Sacquet avec l'Anneau du Maître passe le pont, histoire de le prendre en chasse. Et une fois qu'on l'a attrapé (et qu'on est parti loin de l'elfe blondinet), voilà ce qu'on va lui faire (on a mis du temps à se décider avec les autres, mais finalement ces idées sont celles qui nous plaisaient le plus) :

*Dessins violents dont les détails seront épargnés aux lecteurs*

**23 Janvier**

Enfin ! Que c'est bon d'être chez soi ! Et ce n'est pas tout : dix jours de repos ! Le Maître nous laisse dix jours de repos pour notre convalescence ! Faut dire qu'on a quand même été bien amochés, et il nous faut encore un peu de temps histoire de reprendre une forme stable.

Vous l'avez deviné, la poursuite des Gués de Bruinen a été un vrai fiasco. Le plus grand fiasco de la série de fiascos qui ont constitués ce foutu voyage jusqu'en Comté.

Le Sacquet était sur le dos du cheval blanc du Tueur de Balrog, et il va vite. On a pas réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne passe la rivière. Ensuite l'elfe est venu, et entre lui et l'eau on a choisi l'eau. On n'aurait pas dû. La Rivière d'un seul coup s'est levée et on a été emportés sans trop comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. À coup sûr, c'est encore un coup de cette foutue moitié d'elfe de Fondcombe. C'est aussi surement de là que vient l'idée d'envoyer le Blond à nos trousses.

Je me suis donc retrouvé échoué quelque part très loin, vers le pont Aneien, avec plus de cape ni quoi que ce soit à part ma botte gauche qui a miraculeusement survécu. Comme par hasard, c'est aussi dans cette botte que je gardais ce journal. Surement que la Rivière a voulu conserver les mémoires de notre humiliation !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais quelque peu difforme. Ou plutôt je n'avais plus vraiment de forme du tout, à part pour le pied gauche. Le voyage du retour n'a donc, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, pas été facile. Ce n'est pas facile de marcher sans corps. Surtout que la monture est morte et que je n'y vois pas grand-chose de jour, et que sans cape la Soleil passe d'énervante à carrément infernale.

Sur le chemin j'ai retrouvé le septième, et on a continué ensemble. C'était pire, il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre.

On s'est donc traîné jusqu'en Gondor pendant des mois, pour se rendre compte que comme ces abrutis d'orques n'ont pas été capables de prendre l'autre moitié d'Osgiliath (et ils étaient trois fois supérieurs en nombre, cette bande de bons-à-rien !), ça ne sera pas possible de rentrer par là. On a donc fait tout le tour par le Sud avec le septième, et nous voilà rentrés depuis deux jours seulement.

Le Maître n'a pas été ravi, cela va sans dire.

* * *

_Khamûl est le seul Nazgûl dont on connaisse le nom. La Bataille d'Osgiliath du début est racontée par Boromir au Conseil d'Elrond puis par Beregond à Minas Tirith. Tolkien a écrit que Sauron ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'armée du Gondor aussi bien préparée. Aussi, on apprend que Gríma est tombé sur les Nazgûl dans les UT._

_Je n'ai quasiment rien inventé, tout est dans le Livre (à part peut-être Gandalf dans les fourrés et d'autres petits trucs du genre). Les dates et la route approximativement empruntée par les Nazgûl (invariable) sont tirées des Appendices. On se souvient souvent mieux de la version PJ de cette partie de l'histoire, mais j'aime bien la vraie telle qu'elle est racontée par Tolkien ^^_


End file.
